Frank's last thoughts
by LunaPotter-BlackMPP
Summary: Frank Longbottom's last thoughts on the night he went insane.


'Frank, take Neville while I go and make dinner.' Alice handed over the Neville to Frank, her husband and left the room.

Frank sat down on the sofa in front on the fireplace his mind in deep thought.

The past few days had been hard. _Very_ hard. James and Lily Potter and Peter Pettigrew, three good friends of his and his wife's, Alice's, had all died a few days previously. The first two by the hands of Lord Voldemort (the most feared and darkest Wizard of the century or to ever exist) who had been rebelling against the Ministry and Muggles for a good 10 years. Voldemort and his Death Eaters had been the cause of all the Deaths and disappearances over the last few years and had made everyone fearful for their lives. Unless you were Pure-Blood, then you were safe. Alice and himself, both had decided to take up the offer of joining up to the Order of The Phoenix from Albus Dumbledore, an organisation that was constantly fighting against Voldemort straight after they left Hogwarts.

Frank held Neville more closely to his chest.

He knew he didn't have anything to worry about anymore, as Voldemort had mysteriously disappeared on Halloween night, 'killed' by little Harry Potter, James and Lily's son.

The only reason James and Lily had been found (they had been in hiding under the Fidelius Charm) was because of Sirius Black.

One of their best friends.

He had sold them out. He was a Death Eater. No one thought that Sirius Black would _ever_ go to the Dark side. But know that Frank thought about it, Sirius _had_ been raised up as a Black and them lot were obsessed with Pure-Blood, believing everyone else was below them. Dumbledore had suspected that someone close to the Potter's and the Order had been passing information to Voldemort for a least a year. No one guessed it would've been Sirius to betray them. Everyone thought Sirius hated the Dark Arts.

So, Voldemort had turned up at Godric's Hallow (Where the Potter's were hiding) and killed them, except Harry. The curse rebounded, leaving Voldemort half-dead and Harry with a lightening shaped scar on his head and parentless. Dumbledore had sent Harry to live with his Muggle Aunt and Uncle who hated wizards.

Alice cried for hours after she heard that. Petunia hated Lily.

Sirius had ran, knowing he couldn't be protected by his master and lots of people wanted him dead. Little Peter Pettigrew had found him a day later on the 1st of November. Peter had stood a no chance. He and 12 other Muggles were killed in the blast Sirius had created, all what was left of him was a finger. Sirius had been given a life sentence in Azkaban without a trial.

Frank looked above the fireplace to one of the pictures hanging there. It was taken on the last day of Hogwarts and had him, Alice and all of their friends in Gryffindor in it. They all looked so happy, and half of them were now dead. Because of the war. At least they had all died heroes, Frank thought sadly. _They would have wanted to go that way. _

Neville began to cry and he was lifted out of his arms. He looked up startled, to see Alice rocking Neville back and forth, trying to quieten him. Neville only got louder.

A distant creek of the front garden gate opening.

Frank looked at Alice and signalled for her to stay where she was.

Neville suddenly went quiet and loud pairs of feet could be heard getting nearer and nearer.

The front door was blasted open.

Frank ran forwards and into the hall. 4 figures in black cloaks stood there, wands out and pointed towards him.

They stepped forwards and he stepped back, silently cursing himself for not picking up his wand.

One of them started laughing. A laugh he instantly recognised. Bellatrix Lestrange. And she was in his _home. _

One of the Death Eaters grabbed his arm and pulled him back in the living room.

Alice was in their empty handed. No wand, no Neville.

Frank shot Alice a look and she nodded.

Frank nearly sighed in relief, Alice had hidden Neville.

He was flung on the floor and so was Alice.

All four Death Eaters lowered their hoods. Frank had been right, one of them was Bellatrix Lestrange, the other her husband Rodolphus, brother-in-law Rabastan and- Barty Crouch Jr.

'WHERE IS THE DARK LORD?' What? Bellatrix had yelled and Frank looked at them all strangely.

DON'T LOOK AT US LIKE THAT! WE KNOW YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS! YOU KNOW!' Rodolphus bellowed, making him jumped.

'We don't! We don't know!' Alice wailed loudly next to him.

'Are you sure about that? CRUCIO!' Alice screamed loudly next to him, writhing on the floor in pain from the Cruciatus Curse.

'ALICE!' he yelled, but was quickly cut off by his own screaming as he was hit with the same curse.

The pain stopped and he panted, breathless. His throat was raw and sore from the screaming.

'What about know? I demand you tell us!' Rabastan banished his wand dangerously at them both. Frank shook his head, unable to speak.

He tried not to scream, but the pain was worse than last time. The pain was doubled so he suspected two of them had used the curse on him, the other two using it on Alice.

They stopped.

'Still not spilling? Longbottom let's see how you like seeing your wife being tortured!' Bellatrix laughed gleefully and hit Alice with the Cruciatus Curse. Again, again and again. Her eyes slowly started to glass over.

'STOP! PLEASE STOP!' He yelled panicking and crying silently. The Death Eaters laughed loudly and it rung in Frank's ears painfully.

'Aw is the big bad Auror Longbottom crying over his wifey? Now it's your turn. Unless you decide to tell us now. We might spare you.' Bellatrix said mockingly.

Frank looked up to her from where he was on the floor. He looked straight into her eyes and said,

'I don't know where Voldemort is. And if I did, I wouldn't tell you.'

The last thing he remembered were lots more screaming, yelling, a loud banging noise and voices, before all he saw was white.


End file.
